Argentinosaurus
Argentinosaurus was a huge titanosaur dinosaur, one of the last group of the sauropod dinosaurs that were also the most physically imposing. It lived during the Early to Middle Cretaceous period and was one the largest land animals that ever lived. )'']] Facts One of the largest sauropods that ever lived, ''Argentinosaurus ''grew up to 30 metres (100 ft) in length, making it bigger than even its relatives, such as ''Alamosaurus ''and ''Saltasaurus with weight estimates varying from 70 to 100 tonnes. This great size ensured that mature Argentinosaurs have no predators, except for some certain pack-hunting theropods. Juveniles however most likely travelled in seperate herds from the adults. During the breeding season, herds of dozens of these dinosaurs visited nesting grounds to lay their eggs. Their eggs could give you a good idea of what these huge animals hatch out from - quite small beginnings. The full egg was about the size of a football. Even at three or four years of age, young argentinosaurs stayed around the nesting area: there must be good food for them as they were still too young to travel with herds. )]] If they survived, they grew-up to be large adults, growing 60 times in weight. Paleontologists think it's one of the largest land animals ever, at 70 tons, 30m, beaten only by a couple doaen other sauropods. In its own right, ''Argentinosaurus was a herbivore that fed in the treetops with its great size and long neck that also allowed it to avoid competition with smaller herbivores, such as Macrogryphosaurus. Depiction in the Series To be added. Errors *''Argentinosaurus'' wasn't the largest dinosaur, at least a dozen other sauropods were heavier, and quite a few more where longer, or both, such as'' Puertasaurus and Dreadnoughtus,'' which is currently the largest known sauropod. However, Dreadnoughtus and the other giants had not been discovered yet, so at that point, Argentinosaurus was the biggest dinosaur. *It's neck was probably held vertical, not horizontal. *It's body shape is largely based off Saltasaurus, like most titanosaurs were in the past, however newer studies show that Saltasaurus had very different proportions from most titanosaurs. In Walking With... series ''Chased by Dinosaurs Land of Giants ''Argentinosaurus was featured in the first episode of Chased by Dinosaurs, "Land of Giants". It was shown already dead (a skeleton), as a solitary juvenile (that will probably rejoin the herd this year) and traveling in a herd, where it was being stalked by a pack of Giganotosaurs (the giant theropods eventually brought down another juvenile Argentinosaurus). By contrast, a solitary Sarcosuchus ''opted to get away when confronted by these sauropods. '')]] Walking with Dinosaurs: Inside Their World ''Argentinosaurus is one of the viewable dinosaurs in the app. It can be seen being attacked by a pack of Giganotosaurus. ''Wonderbook: Walking with Dinosaurs ''Argentinosaurus is the main focus in the second chapter of the wonderbook video with two of them called Storm and Thunder. In Related Media ''Extreme Dinosaurs'' Red more at the ''Extreme Dinosaurs Wiki The ''Diplodocus model was used without the spines and tail stripes and recolored for Argentinosaurus. ''Planet Dinosaur'' Read more at the ''Planet Dinosaur Wiki ''Argentinosaurus was one of sauropods featured in the fifth episode of the series. It was depicted as a key species of the Cretaceous South America - once it died out, the rest of the ecosystem collapsed. ''Jurassic Park'' Read more at the Jurassic Park Wiki Category:Herbivores Category:Land of Giants (CBD) animals Category:Walking with Dinosaurs: Inside Their World animals Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Wonderbook animals Category:Mesozoic animals Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Sauropods Category:Titanosaurs Category:Animals from South America Category:Dinosaurs Category:Herd animals Category:Animals Category:Terrestrial creatures Category:Herbivorous dinosaurs Category:Herbivorous creatures Category:Animals from Argentina Category:Creatures in Chased by Dinosaurs